


Dirty Boy

by GreyGardens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Biting, Dirty Talk, Draco is dirty, Dreams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Mild Blood, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Teasing, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGardens/pseuds/GreyGardens
Summary: Just a smutty little Dramione one shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 98





	Dirty Boy

Draco leaned back against the brick wall, tipping the brim of his hat so that it obscured his eyes in shadow from anyone who might walk by and see him standing there alone in the rain. He was acutely aware of how suspicious he might look to the casual passerby, let alone any aurors who might be lurking about like the ministry spooks that they were, and it wouldn't do to look suspicious. That was how you got caught. That and being careless. 

But Draco was never careless. He had been raised to be careful, to conceal, to be manipulative and cunning. He had _not_ been raised to blunder into things blindly like some puffed up Gryffindor on a power trip. No, that was neither the Malfoy way nor the Slytherin way, and with both guiding his upbringing and shaping his young mind, he found that in their own ways, each had given him the building blocks that made him perfectly suited to the life of crime he had fallen into after the war.

But somehow he'd bollocks'd it up this time. He didn't even know how _,_ but he must have because now the aurors were looking for him. No matter how much he wracked his brain he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. It was eating him alive. He was always so careful.

He had to leave London, it was the only thing he could do. Perhaps even leave the United Kingdom. He could move to America, he'd always wanted to see New York and a city of millions of people would be the perfect place to disappear. Yes, that's exactly what he would do. 

He took a deep breath and was just about to apparate home to pack when suddenly he heard the sound of high heels on the wet cobblestones behind him. Fuck, he would have to either wait until she left or get the hell out of the alleyway. He peered around the corner of the brick wall and his heart leapt into his throat.

Aurors. And not just one or two, but a whole gang of them. They were out searching the streets. He had to get out of there. He had to hide. They were getting closer. 

And still, that bloody woman with those bloody high heels. 

He could hear the sound of voices rising and started to panic, the aurors were going to be there any second and he was going to get caught. A lifetime in Azkaban would be deemed too good for him, he would be sentenced to the Dementors kiss and then left to waste away in a cell, forced to live as a lifeless, soulless zombie until the day he died. 

No, no way, there was _no_ _way_ that he, Draco Malfoy, was going out like that. No way in hell. But with the wolves at the door and nowhere to run, there was only one solution.

As soon as the woman passed by he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply, running his fingers through her hair and up and down her back as he felt her melt against him. His heart pounding in his chest at the fear of being caught and the thrill of kissing this stranger, he pulled her in even closer and with a low moan she began kissing him back, her soft, warm hand trailing from his chest down to the waistband of his trousers. 

He broke away from the kiss and leaned his head back against the brick wall, taking a moment to catch his breath and assess the current auror situation. From the sounds of things they were still close. Way too close. He was going to have to think fast.

But his ability to think any rational thoughts at all was suddenly completely short circuited when the woman reached into his trousers and took hold of his cock. He gasped and she reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him back into the kiss as she stroked him slowly and deliberately, taking her time and somehow knowing exactly what to do to give him the most pleasure. 

"Fuck…" he moaned as he broke away from the kiss a second time. She was way too fucking good at this. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching just as the woman started speeding up and stroking his cock faster. Oh Merlin, bad timing. 

With a low growl he buried his head in her neck and began kissing and gently biting her throat, making her gasp and start pumping his cock even harder, while successfully hiding his face from view as a group of aurors passed by in the process. 

To anyone they must have just looked like any other young, wild, beautiful couple getting off by the bins after too much cider, the aurors certainly seemed to disregard them as such. In fact, if Draco hadn't known better, he would have thought they were invisible or something for how little attention the aurors paid to them very nearly shagging in public. Whatever it was, knowing that once again, he had managed to evade being captured made him feel a rush of power. 

"Stop," he commanded in a hoarse whisper, grabbing the woman by the wrist. She immediately obeyed. "Let's do this properly, shall we?" He asked. 

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered into his ear, her voice soft, like the forgotten memory of a ghost. It sent a shiver down his spine and he almost came right there just from the sound of it. He pulled down his trousers and silk boxers, finally releasing his hard cock, which was now aching with the need to fill this strange woman, to pound her until she saw stars, until she saw God, until she screamed his name into the night sky, and he didn't care who heard or what would happen next. 

"Oh yes," she whispered as she stepped out of her panties and reached out to grab hold of his cock again, stroking his full length admiringly, "that's exactly what I need " 

"Then that's exactly what you're getting." He growled, grabbing her by the arse and pulling her to him possessively. He could feel heat and lust radiating off of her and it made him want her even more. There was something so magnetic and intoxicating about her, and he hadn't even seen her face. But he had to have her. Now. 

Hoisting her up against the wall and sliding her skirt up over her hips he thrust his cock into her in one fluid movement, making both of them gasp. She felt so good, so fucking good, so right and wet and warm around his throbbing, aching cock. She felt so fucking perfect, it was like she had been made for him. 

He had never felt anything like it and it almost stopped him in his tracks until she moaned into his ear, "oh Merlin, don't get all coy now, what happened to the man who grabbed me in a dark alley and forced himself on me?" She asked as she started undulating her hips to ride his dick while raking her fingernails through his blond hair and pulling it slightly, "Because I need him to come back and fuck me like a man, hard and fast and dirty right up against this brick wall," she moaned.

"Oh darling…" he whispered menacingly, as he began thrusting his cock into her again, slowly at first, but then picking up speed, "you don't want to know how dirty I can get." 

"Show me." She breathed.

"Trust me, you really don't want me to," he said as he began pumping into her even harder. "You don't want to know how far I can go." 

"Oh Merlin," she moaned, "don't be such a pussy, just fucking _show_ me." 

"Oh yeah?" He said, feeling anger and lust rising within him simultaneously as he began fucking her even faster, "you want that?" 

"Yes!" She moaned, pulling his hair and rocking her hips into him desperately. Merlin, she knew exactly how to ride his cock too, fuck. Her tight pussy clenched around his cock and he almost came.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" He growled. He had to take back control. Pinning her in place so she couldn't move, he began pounding his cock into her roughly, groping her breasts through her silk blouse as he thrust himself deeper and deeper inside of her, making her gasp and moan under his touch as his cock filled her again and again, fucking her into the brick wall as her tight wet cunt clenched his dick even harder, milking his cock as he thrust in and out of her until suddenly he could feel his orgasm building and building to an almost unbearable peak. 

"Oh Merlin…" he groaned as he buried his head into her neck again, kissing and biting her more roughly now as he hammered his cock into her even faster, desperate for release. 

"Oh yes, fuck me, dirty boy, show me just how brutal and filthy you can be!" She cried, somehow finding a way to move against his dick just enough to make him hiss from the delicious friction. Reaching down between her legs he started rubbing her clit as he fucked her, making her moan even louder, and soon she was clamping down on his cock even harder, her thighs shaking, and he could tell her own orgasm was on the way.

That was all the encouragement he needed. With one hand propping himself up against the wall and the other grabbing a firm hold of her arse he began pumping his cock into her faster, faster, making her breasts heave and her pussy clench even tighter until suddenly her head fell back and she let out an almost unearthly howl as she came.

Just in time. 

With a growl he thrust back into her, ready to take what was his, pounding into her soaking wet cunt and sinking his teeth into her neck as he claimed her, using her spent body as a toy to get himself off. His cock aching and throbbing until he couldn't take it anymore, his balls tightening with the need for release, he bit down even harder as he thrust his cock into her one more time, tasting blood as he filled her with his cum in the most mind blowing orgasm he'd ever had. He felt it rolling over his entire body in waves as his cock spasmed inside of her again and again. Fuck, fuck, he had never felt that good before in his life, he was _still fucking cumming._ He pulled his cock out of her and pushed her down to her knees on the ground as he began stroking his cock in her face.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, rubbing her clit as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, "yes, yes, cum for me again…cum all over me..." 

And with that he came, shooting his cum all over her face in hot white jets. She captured the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked his aching cock dry as she rubbed her clit, making herself cum again as she moaned against his shaft.

Fuck. 

"I knew you really weren't as dirty as you claimed." She said after as she lit a cigarette, the flame from her lighter illuminating her face for the first time.

Of course it was her. It was always her.  
  
  


"Hermione!" He shouted, startling himself awake, his heart pounding. It had just been a dream. Damn it. 

"Yes?" Hermione purred sleepily, her hand sliding under the warm blanket to rub his cock through his silk boxers, causing him to harden instantly. 

With a growl he rolled over onto her, pinning her hands above her head and causing her to giggle. "Good dream?" She asked as he pulled his cock out of his boxers and slid her panties aside, rubbing the head of his cock against her pussy, already wet and ready for him. 

"The best." He said as he thrust himself balls deep into her, instantly filling her to the hilt and making her dig her nails into his back.

"We can do even better." She promised as she grabbed hold of his arse and rocked her hips up to meet him, pulling him into her even deeper and undulating her hips to fuck him deeper and deeper into herself just as she had in the dream, making him see stars, making him see God, making him want to howl her name and not care who heard or what would happen next. She was taking control, just as she had tried to in the dream, but this time he would let her.

After all, with a woman as brilliant and beautiful as Hermione Granger, how could he be anything but her willing slave? 

"Fuck me, Draco…" she moaned as she ground her hips into him. 

Well, even slaves get to take control once in a while. 

With a growl he pulled his cock out of her, making her whimper, and then thrust it back into her roughly, "oh yes," she moaned, "oh fuck yes…fuck me like we're in one of your dreams, fuck me the way you want to, Draco…"

"Oh Hermione…" he grabbed her legs raised them above her head so he could get a better angle, putting them over his shoulder and holding onto the bedpost as he thrust into her again, much more deeply this time, and then pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in, then out again, building up a rhythm of slow, torturous fucking, pulling out and then pounding back in, pulling out and pounding back in, until she was nearly weeping, begging him to go faster, begging him to make her cum.

"Merlin, I love it when you beg me…" he moaned as he began fucking her harder and faster, building up speed, his balls slapping against her skin. She reached out and began stroking them, making his cock ache even more. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly as he pounded her tight pussy. 

She bit his bottom lip and he gasped, sinking his cock into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her even deeper. That was when he lost all control. He started fucking her so hard the bed slammed against the wall, making her moan and claw at the blankets as she continued to pull him into her, clenching her pussy around his cock as it fucked in and out of her until suddenly she was screaming and shaking, her pussy clenching him even harder as she came, and he followed her in a blinding flash of white light, better even than in his dream, filling her with his hot cum as he buried his cock deep inside of her.

"Fuck, I love you, Hermione," he panted. 

"I love you too, my dirty boy." She smiled mischievously. "Now, was that everything you did to me in the dream?" 

"Yes." He lied, glad she couldn't see his pale face flushing bright red in the dark room. 

"Liar," she teased.

"Trust me, Hermione," he said, "you don't want to see that side of me."

"Oh, now that's where you're wrong, Malfoy," she said, her eyes burning brightly even in the dark as she reached out and began stroking his cock again, "I want to see exactly how dirty you can be."

"Then that's exactly what you'll get." He smirked. 

It was going to be a fun night. 


End file.
